witsacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Webber
Ruby Webber was the antagonist, the co-antagonist until Malas Manos was banished to Limbo, and a main character on W.I.T.s Academy. At the end of the Season, Ruby was then expelled from the academy after causing The Dyad Tree crisis and sabotaging her arch enemy, Andi Cruz. Ruby's WIT'S were twins, Ethan Prescott & Emily Prescott. Ruby is portrayed by Kennedy Lea Slocum. History Season 1 Personality Despite being the only powerless witch in her entire family, Ruby’s quick smile and sharp wit can put anyone under her spell. Don't get on her bad side or she'll make your life a living nightmare. Ruby is a ruthless manipulator who will go to any lengths to get what she wants – magical powers! Physical Appearance She has a reddish orange hair color with bangs, green eyes, peach skin, and a fair physique. She also has small freckles. Relationships Emily Prescott ﻿'Former Teammate' In The Jinx, Emily doesn't feel well and Ruby takes her to the nurse's office, but not before asking if she knows any trickster spells. Also in The Jinx, Ruby has Emily and Ethan make chaos at the Guardian's Dinner to show that Andi is a jinx. Despite being Ruby's student, Emily is much smarter. She admits in the finale that Emily is stronger than she thinks, and her full powers will kick in eventually. Ethan Prescott Former Teammate In The New Guard, Ethan and his sister Emily are assigned as Ruby's W.I.T.S. Then, Ruby has Ethan cast a locking spell on the door where Andi, Ben, and Jessie are practicing. In The Jinx, Ethan makes chaos at the Guardian's Dinner along with Emily because Ruby told them too. Andi Cruz Enemy/Former Rival/Possible Acquaintance Since the first day at the academy, Ruby has found an immediate threat towards Andi. She soon completely hated Andi when Samantha and her W.I.T.S. get expelled from the academy as they had helped rescue Andi and her W.I.T.S. before their first assignment, which Ruby openly blamed Andi for. Ruby then vowed that she will destroy her. Once Ruby got her powers from getting sap from the Dyad tree, she was overjoyed and decided to use her newfound powers to get revenge on Andi. During the course of the entire season, Ruby did whatever she could to get Andi into trouble or ruin her chances of winning at any task. She even tried to frame Andi for causing the Dyad Tree to become sick and showed no sympathy when Andi tried to prove she wasn't the culprit. In the season finale, Andi saved Ruby when she was as trapped in the Dyad Tree, but it's unknown if they are still enemies. Samantha Best Friend (since childhood) Samantha was Ruby's best friend since they were little, and looked forward to being at the Academy together. But, Samantha got expelled on her first day. They communicate sometimes on their phones. Cameron One Sided Crush (His Side)/Friend She kisses him in It Must Be Magic and shows signs of possibly liking him. He tried to help her the whole time during the semester, but in the end, couldn't stop her from getting expelled. They were good friends when she relied on him to be the headmaster. Trivia *She is the first witch in her family without powers. *She is very suspicious and curious. *She doesn't share a room, instead she has a room to herself. *She doesn't like Andi. *She used to be Kim's roommate. *She gets temporary powers in The Jinx because of The Dyad Tree sap. *She sometimes uses Cameron's affection towards her to get what she wants. *She gets expelled from the academy in the season one finale. *She doesn't like to lose. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Guardians Category:Students Category:Guardians in Training Category:Powerless Witches Category:Expelled Students Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters